1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer device sucking and transferring an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a device that sucks an object such as a workpiece via a nozzle, and transfers the object. According to the device described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-240166 (JP 2012-240166 A), an object is sucked by using a single nozzle attached at a distal end portion of a robot. According to the device described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-243673 (JP 2011-243673 A), a nozzle is detachably mounted on a mounting head, and the nozzle adapted for a type of an object is used to suck the object.
However, in a configuration for using a single nozzle as in the device described in JP 2012-240166 A, it is difficult to suck various types of objects. In a configuration for replacing a nozzle in accordance with a type of an object as in the device described in JP 2011-243673 A, the configuration of the device is complicated, and in addition, working efficiency is reduced.